


We Go

by Jiley6996



Category: The Next Step
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiley6996/pseuds/Jiley6996
Summary: Riley and James are two polar opposites. Riley stresses out about almost anything; and James is very chill.Will this relationship last? or will it crash and burn? Riley and James don't know, so they just take everyday as it comes.





	1. Shawarmas

**James' P.O.V**

 

“Don’t even worry about it,” I say to Riley.

“But James, we aren’t ready to perform yet. We still have to choreograph a whole dance for Aunt Kathy’s wedding!” Riley says.

“Riley... Just chill, we will do that after we get shawarmas.”

“James, don’t be silly, we just ate lunch.” Riley says.

“Riley, you know that I am always hungry. Let’s go eat and then we will rehearse, OK?”

“OK...But we have to rehearse after. Promise?” She says sticking out her pinky

“Yes, yes. I promise.”

I link our pinkies together and skip out of the studio.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmmmmm. This is so good” I moan. “Babe...Why aren’t you eating?” I ask Riley.

“I really don’t like these tomatoes.” She replies picking them out and throwing them at me!

“What? You love tomatoes. You liar. I have never heard such nonsense ever in my life!” I say standing up. “Eat those tomatoes or I will make you.”

“Jeez, OK. I will eat the tomatoes but not the whole shawarma. You can have the rest.” Riley says handing me the shawarma.

“I don’t understand how you don’t want to eat this. It is literally heaven.” I say

“I’m not hungry, Jesus Christ... Can you just hurry up and finish your shawarma; so, we can rehearse? We really need to rehearse, and I’m really stressed out about my bag. I left it in the trash next to Hidalgos. Someone has probably stolen it by now. My pointe shoes are in it and I can’t lose my pointe shoes!!” Riley says beginning to shout. 

“Okay.” I say trying to calm Riley down. “We will go. But why did you put your bag in the trash, that’s so stupid. Why would you even do that?” I ask. “That’s really cute.”


	2. Piggy Back

**Riley's P.O.V**

 

As James and I walk back to Hildalgos, I get the feeling that someone has stolen my bag; so, I try a short cut.

“Um... Where are you taking us?” James asks. “This is not the right way to the studio.” 

“We’re taking a short cut so that we minimise the chance of my bag being stolen.” I say.

“Riley, I know you are worried about your bag. But I KNOW that it will not, not be there. Chill.”

“James! Take this seriously. If I don’t have my bag, I can’t dance with you for Aunt Kathy’s wedding. You will have to dance by yourself and it won’t be as good, because I make it good.” I say getting carried away.

“Stop! I don’t agree with  _anything_  you just said. I need you to chill out about you bag.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I said I made the dance better, I was trying to make a joke and be chill. You know like you taught me. It didn’t work.”

“No, not really... Where are we?” James suddenly says as he stops walking and looks around.

“Don’t even worry about, I know where we are.” I say channelling my inner James.

“Hold on, did we just switch minds?”

“hahaha, yeah we did. Now follow me, Jamie.”

“Okay, okay. Are you sure you don’t want a piggy back? You know you want one.”

“Piss off James, I’m good at walking.”


	3. West

**James' P.O.V**

 

We’ve been walking forever, I have no idea where we are. I don’t want to worry Riley, but I think we are lost. 

I turn and look behind me and I see Riley’s face. She looks really sad. I hug her. I really hope her bag is still there.

“Not that I mind, but what’s with the hug?” Riley asks.

“Can’t I hug you for no reason. You are my girlfriend.” I say still hugging her.

“... I love you, you know that?” Riley says after a while.

“Yeah...I mean who wouldn’t” I ask 

“hahaha, very funny. Come one, let’s go find my bag.” Riley says and steps out of the hug.

“Riley....” I say rubbing my eyebrows. “We are lost.” I say bluntly.”

“No... No, we’re not.” She says, very unconvincingly. “I know  _exactly_ where we are... If we just turn right here, we should be... OK, yep. We are lost.” 

“OK, do you have any service, because I don’t.” I say looking at my phone

“No.” She says. “Mine is dead.”

“Well, shit”

* * *

 

“Hey, is that West?” I say after 5 minutes of absolute silence.

“ohmygod, it is!” Riley says, excited. “He has to know where we are. C’mon, let’s ask him>”

“alright.” I say “Oi, WEST!” I shout

“James? Riley? What are you two doing here?” West says, walking over.

“We got lost.” I tell him. “We have no idea where we are, and Riley left her bag in the trash and she’s worried it's going to get stolen.” I explain.

“What? Why, did... why would.... you leave... YOUR BAG IN THE TRASH CAN!?”


End file.
